


Ready for Bed? (Oneshot)

by TheFastestLesbian



Series: Sueleb Remengesau/Lena Oxton [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Cute Kids, F/F, Fluff, Gayness, Like tiny oneshot, VERY SMALL FIC, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFastestLesbian/pseuds/TheFastestLesbian
Summary: Lena Oxton, who never has time to relax, finally gets some time with her wife and daughters.





	Ready for Bed? (Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first fic! I know it probably won't get any attention, but whatever. Sueleb is an OC I created for Overwatch, and I might post more of her, I don't know yet. 
> 
> Cheers!

Sueleb heard her daughter yawn, then burrow deeper in-between the four of them.  
Lena smiled, petting her soft curls.  
Rosie's eyes soon began to flutter, and within the next few minutes, was fast asleep on Lena's shoulder. 

Matilda had fallen asleep earlier, sprawled across Sueleb's lap. 

Lena yawned, hoisting their daughters across her freckled shoulders.  
"Ready for bed, love?"  
"Mm, definitely.."


End file.
